Pink Bloon
The Pink Bloon is the fifth type of bloon encountered in Bloons Tower Defense 4, Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Tower Defense 5 ANDBloons TD 5 Deluxe Bloons Tower Defense 5 DELUXE. It first appeared in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and became the parent of the Yellow Bloon instead of the Black Bloon and White Bloon. This is rather strange as Pink Bloons then became Black and White Bloon's children. It first appears in Round 15, and is faster than all the other bloons. When it and all its children are popped, it yields a total of 5 Money(10 in Double Cash Mode). It is the fastest of all of the bloons in the entire BTD series followed by the Yellow Bloon. Combat Their speed can be dropped down to that of a Red/Blue Bloon with Monkey Glue or a Glue Gunner. However, they can be as annoying as B.F.B.s to some people. Bomb Towers frequently miss them, but missiles don't as often. You need a fast tower to pop them, but a Pink Bloon can outsmart a Super Monkey without any upgrades in BTD5 or even a Sun God in BTD4. Their speed is about 3.66 inches per second. You can also use a monkey apprentice to blowthe pink bloons back as their speed is reduced. Arctic Wind also works, as it slows them down to less than half speed. You could also mix this with a bomb tower to really beat up those pinks. You could also use Sniper Monkeys, as they never miss Bloons no matter how fast the Bloons are moving. Trivia Master Of Air Blows Bloons Away!.png|A tornado blowing away some Pink Bloons and parents and children. Pink Bloons.png|Pink Bloon VS Ice Tower. *Pink Bloons are the fastest type of Bloon in the BTD series, traveling at 11 bps. *Pink Bloons were one of the Bloons first introduced in BTD4. *Because they move really fast, they can easily slip through most defenses. Using towers that attack fast is highly recommended. *In BTD5, Sun Gods will usually miss pink bloons if the pink bloons are spaced out as they are in many of the levels that you see them in. *Towers can miss them and can be very unpleasant to watch so use a Glue Gunner or an Ice Tower for support. *Monkey Apprentices and Spike Factories are useful to pop Pink Bloons. *Since this bloon is the fastest of all bloons, towers may miss them. *Pink Bloons make an appearance in Bloons Super Monkey and takes 5 hits to pop, just like in BTD4 and BTD5. *In a few levels in BTD5, there is a steady stream of pink bloons. *In round 36, there are 3x pink lines that you should be careful. **It has 1 wave of 21 pinks, 1 wave of 20 pinks, and one wave of 40 pinks. *In BTD4, a pink can escape through a pile of 5 spikes despite having only 5 layers, such as from the Spike Factory. *Pink Bloons appear in Bloons 2 Spring Fling, as normal Bloons taking 1 hit to pop. Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons Pop 3 Bloons